


Bone Breaking

by Clarmyr



Series: Poems From The Heart [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Falling In Love, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: a bunch of poems I wrote a while ago





	1. Chapter 1

I am fall into a deep abyss  
unable to see in front of me  
unable to understand  
what i am seeing  
unable to realize  
I have been betrayed in the worse way possible  
death by knife  
or death by betrayal  
I chose the knife  
But don't stab me in the back  
because i won't survive it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am invisible

Her eyes sparkle like rubys  
Her hair shone like shapphires  
and her soul as pure as diamonds  
and i am invisible  
a match that was not meant to be


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love falls  
> and Promises break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my better ones i think

I never understood Love  
I never understood promises  
Love falls  
Promises break  
and when you beileve in love and promises with all your soul  
you fall bone breaking hard  
wind destroying fast  
then your gone

_Poof_


	4. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are the earth  
> your heart is global warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another one  
> this one I read at a open mic night  
> Enjoy!

When you heart is breaking you feel like you are the _earth_  
your heart is global warming  
slowly burning yourself with the mother of all heart strokes  
you slowly start to _melt_ away like a little _kids ice cream_ on a hot day  
you forget who you are, whats happening outside your door and...

  
You are falling down a dark hole and you don't know whats happening  
You fall and fall and fall until you understand  
then you climb and climb and climb until you see the surface  
the first thing you see is

Beauty  
Beauty of the world around you  
Beauty  
You see the trees  
and the earth  
you see the planet  
everything is clear  
Beauty  
and you hope it stays that way  
Thank you


	5. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light  
> hurting my already injured eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another one  
> This is what i do instead of homework

Light everywhere I go 

 

**Blinding**

 

the mind in which 

**Panic**

is the first thought

 

_**Light** _

 

the kind that hurts my already injured eyes

the kind I want to forget

but I cannot

 

**_Light_ **


End file.
